Entre Angeles y Caballeros
by Sophie Cullen fic's
Summary: Bella vive en NY con sus mejores amigas, Rose y Alice hermanas lo que bella siempre detesto fue a su odioso hermano Edward que siempre viene de vacaciones. Pero cuando lo vuelva a ver luego de un tiempo y con novia ¿le parecera odioso?¿seguira peleandose?
1. Chapter 1: Feo

Capitulo uno: feo

Daba vueltas por toda la casa ¿donde rayos se había metido Alice? no encontraba razón por la que llegue tarde. Además de eso ¿por que Rosalie tampoco estaba en la casa? se suponía que en media hora teníamos una fiesta. Igualmente no sabia porque me preocupaba, si Alice tardaba de mas no iríamos a la fiesta y yo habría logrado mi cometido, Quedarme en casa tranquila con una remera larga de alguno de mis ex novios y no salió hasta el lunes cuando tenia que volver a la chocolatería para vender chocolates amargos.  
Se escucho el ruido de las llaves dando vueltas por el picaporte. Cuando fui a la sala Alice estaba depositando  
las bolsas en la mesa y sacándose el abrigo a la misma vez.  
-¿que rayos haces asi, ni si quiera te maquillaste?- Dijo ella caminando en circulos atrapándome en ellos. Yo  
la mire como si me estuviera cargando.  
-Tu dijiste que harías eso- le objete- ¿por que tardaste tanto? la fiesta en en 20 minutos- Ella me miro mal. Claro  
que lo sabia.  
-Si ya lo se es que no encontraba ninguna casa con mascaras y lo que encontré de disfraces fue lo mejor de todo lo tienes que ver- Dijo ella agarrando las bolsas. En una saco un vestido blanco que terminaba un poco mas de la rodilla y en otro saco un vestido que lo reconocí rápidamente.  
-Este es tuyo- dijo dándome un vestido de blanca nieves ¿blanca nieves que era esto una fiesta de disfraces para niños? Yo la mire como si me estuviera hablando encerio mientras ella miraba el vestido blanco como si lo adoraba  
-¿Alice esto es una broma?- le pregunte mientras miraba el vestido azul y amarillo.  
-No, es perfecto para ti... recorde que cuando eramos chiquitas amabas blanca nieves entonces...- dijo ella mirando el vestido. Yo se lo di a ella.  
-No me pondre eso- fanfarronee con el seño fruncido.  
-Bella... es una fiesta de disfraces- dijo Alice mientras miraba mi vestido. Las fiestas de disfraces de ahora la gente no se ponia disfraces de niño y menos yo que desde un principio no queria ir.  
-Alice... no quiero parecer una niñita de 5 años con un vestido de una princesa que ni siquiera se me parece- Ella se quedo pensando. Tenia razon, ella se parecia mas a blanca nieves que yo.  
-Bueno... es verdad... tengo una idea- Dijo y deposito el vestido de blanca nieves en la mesa y me dejo el blanco en mis manos. ¿de que se querria vestir ella? era un hermoso vestido blanco con una faja gris brillante que supuse que iria  
abajo de los pechos. Alice volvio con una tijera. Estiro el difraz de blanca nieves y comenzo a cortarlo. Confiaba en ella porque sus dotes de diseñadora nunca habian fayado y la conocia bastante bien como para saber que no  
la arruinaria. Cuando termino saco la tela de sobra que era bastante y lo colocò en el aire para revisar como habia quedado. Allì fue cuando me di cuenta de que el vestido no era mas hasta el tobillo si no que hasta un poco menos de las rodillas  
como el blanco que tenia en mis manos.  
-Bueno... debido a que yo me parezco mas a Blanca nieves me quedo con este y tu con el blanco- Dijo ella.  
Genial, sabia que ella luciria espectacularmente el difraz mientras que yo me quedaria con el blanco. Pero un momento... el blanco ni si quiera era un disfraz.

-pero aguarda ¿que se supone que soy?- pregunté yo mirando el vestido. Alice metió sus manos en la gran bolsa que ya comenzaba a creer que era de mary poppins y sacó un aurora, un antifaz blanco y una alas chiquititas y blancas. Entonces seria un angel… bueno eso era mejor que el otro vestido.

-¿pero porque el antifaz?- volvi a preguntar. Se suponía que con la vestimenta ya estab todo listo.

-Porque esa es la tematica de la fiesta- dijo ella sacando de su bolsillo la invitación que decía.

**TU! Si TU estas invitado a la mejor fiesta de todas**

**¿Donde? Entre la quinta y la sexta**

**¿Cuando? El 20 de agosto**

**¿A que hora? A las 9**

**¿Cómo tienes que venir? Es una FIESTA DE DIFRACES**

**Asi que hay que venir disfrazado y OBLIGATORIAMENTE con un**

**ANTIFAZ.**

**Que no se te olvide o no entras**

**Martin!**

Deje la invitación a un costado y suspire. Agarre todo lo que Alice me pidió y me fui cambiar al baño. Cuando salí Alice ya estaba cambiada y se estaba poniendo el antifaz. Me hecho una mirada y sonrio.

-Aww Bella te ves hermosa ¿Cómo me veo yo?- preguntó. Tenia un antifaz azul brillante y se habia puesto un moño rojo en el cabello. El vestido a ella le quedaba fenomenal ya que como Alice era modelo era normal que todo le quede bien.

-Te queda genial Alice. Dime una cosa ¿rosalie no piensa aparecer?- pregunté. Ella me negó con la cabeza.

-Rose ira directo. Vamos que llegaremos tarde- Dijo ella tomando una carterita color crema amarillenta que hacia juego con el vestido. Alice que se atrevía a salir a la calle hasta con ropa interior, salió con el antifaz y todo. Yo procure salir disimuladamente con las alas que eran notorias y sin el antifaz para luego ponérmelo en la fiesta. De mas queda decir que el chico del taxi nos miro con una sonrisa bastante burlona y que en la calle casi todos se nos reían. Por esa razón yo odiaba ir a fiestas de disfraces.

Cuando llegamos al lugar todo indicaba que en esa casa se estaba dando una gran fiesta de la que seguro algunos chicos terminarían ebrios tirados en la calle.

Entramos y la cosa parecía ponerse peor. Una multitud de chicos disfrazados en una casa mientras bailaban.

-Que genial que esta esto- decía Alice mientras comenzaba a bailar ni bien escucho la música.

-Esto es un lio Alice… me quiero ir- me di vuelta pero la señorita fiesta me agarro de las alas y me empujo.

-No te iras a ningún lado… jamás habíamos tenido una fiesta asi desde la secundaria asi que diviértete- Ese era el mayo problema. Jamas me habia divertido en una fiesta de la secundaria. Odiaba tener resaca y no es que yo fuera tan santita pero prefería las cosas mas casuales que las fiestas en casas que va a estallar.

Una hora después Alice estaba bailando alocada y seductoramente atrayendo a miles de chicos mientras yo estab sentada en el sillón pensando donde rayos podría estar rose. Al lado mio y la vez un poco distanciados habia unos chicos besándose y valía aclarar que ya llevaban minutos contados. La chica tenia un disfraz de minie bastante seductor y el chico estaba vestido de soldado o algo similar a eso. No pude evitar mirar ya que bueno llevaba aburrida en ese sillón una hora y con algo tenia que divertirme. La diversión acabo cuando le eche un vistazo a la chica y descubrí que era muy conocida de mi parte

-¿Rose?-pregunté sumamente extrañada. La rubia vestida de minie levanto la cabeza y me miro sorprendida.

-Bella! Te estuve buscando pero…- yo me reí sarcásticamente.

-creo que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer como para andar buscándome- le dije echándole una mirada al chico que parecía estar riendo.

-oh, emm… el es Emmett- dijo sin nada mas que acotar seguramente. Rodee los ojos y lo mire con un gesto de saludo.

-Hola!- dijo el chico grandote sentándose al lado de rose mas cómodamente.

-bien… creo que yo mejor me ire- Ella me negó con la cabeza. Si todos se estaban divirtiendo ¿Por qué no me dejaban divertirme a mi ?

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas- dijo ella mientras me miraba mal- Aparte ni siquiera as visto a mi hermano. Hace mucho que no lo saludas- aguarden ¿dijo su hermano? ¿Su odioso hermano? Yo quede con la boca abierta.

-¿Edward esta aquí?- ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro que esta ¿Por qué crees que Alice te trajo?- no podía creer que Alice me haya traído para esto. Ella sabia cuanto yo odiaba a su hermano y también sabia cuanto su hermano me odiaba a mi o por lo menos eso se hacia bastante notorio cuando se tenia que quedar en el departamento porque venia de vacaciones las peleas dejaban bien en claro que lo odiaba y el me odiaba. Eso traía bastantes recuerdos

Flashback

_-¿donde esta la ropa limpia?- preguntaba Edward a su hermana Alice. Ella se encogía de hombros._

_-Bella sabe, ella la limpia- dijo Alice. De seguro en ese momento el rostro de Edward mostro enojo._

_-BELLA! ¿Mi ropa?- preguntó. A decir verdad en ese momento no tenia ni idea._

_-yo que voy a saber-dije sin dejar de mirar la tele. Se sentó al lado mío con mas intenciones de molestarme._

_-Alice dice que tu limpias la ropa- dijo objetando._

_-¿Te piensas que voy a lavar tu ropa?- dije enmarcando el "tu" fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-Deberías como una buena anfitriona- dijo apagando la televisión. _

_-primero y principal yo no te invite y segundo ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué apagaste la tele?- pregunté furiosa. El se rio burlonamente._

_-tu no me dices donde esta la ropa…_

_-pero te digo que no la limpie… de seguro te la olvidaste en la casa de una de tus amantes rameras- dijo yo frunciendo el seño. Parecía que eso le había hecho enojar porque recuerdo que se acerco a mi de una manera bastante defensiva._

_-Si seguro y ya quisieras tu ser una de esas afortunadas chicas- dijo con su enorme ego. Si seguro, claro como no. Acostarse con Edward Cullen de seguro era lo mejor del mundo y lo mejor de todos seria que cuando te despiertes el ya se habría ido._

_-por favor no me hagas reír. Dije y salí de su camino para irme enojada a mi habitación_

Ese recuerdo era uno de las tantas peleas que habíamos tenido pero parecía ser una pelea bastante light porque recuerdo que a veces terminaba en peores condiciones la cosa. Cuando volvi al mundo real Rosalie y Emmett agitaban sus manos delante mio para comprobar si seguía en la tierra.

-¿estas aqui?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Tierra llamando a bella- burlo su novio amigo o lo que quiera que sea.

-si, si, lo siento. Creo que, que tu hermano este aquí es razón de mas para irme- dije levantándome mientras me ponía el antifaz. Por suerte ninguno de los dos trato de frenarme y tenia la salida de libertad a mis pies. Mientras caminaba a la salida ya sin alas porque las habia tirado por algún lugar que no recuerdo fui atrapada por una ola de chicos y uno me hecho una mirada con una sonrisa.

-Hola linda ¿no quieres bailar?-preguntó el chico mientras me sonreía. Estaba vestido de policialo cual me hiso recordar a mi padre nada mas que el chico traia un antifaz negro y parecía ser realmente sexy. Le hubiese dicho que si pero reconocí rápidamente quien era. No puede ser. En ese momento lo único que m mente pensaba era "trágame tierra". Era Edward.

-hay no puede ser. Edward…- dije susurrando pero el me escucho y se alejo de mi al instante.

-¿Bella?- preguntó curioso. Yo rodee los ojos y asentí-

- bueno, pero que sorpresa no sabia que eras fiestera- Yo le negué con la cabeza. Ya estaba bastante frustrada asi que lo único que hice fue salir por puerta dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Salí a la calle esperando a un taxi pero ni la luna estaba.

-Aguarda Bella ¿ya te vas?- preguntó una voz que me llamo bastante la atención. Cuando me di vuelta Edward esta detrás mío.

-Si ¿por que?-pregunté extrañada.

-No lo se… tal vez podríamos… hablar- dijo el tímidamente. ¿acaso Edward había dicho hablar?

-L-lo siento debo irme- dije yo comenzando a caminar pero el me comenzó a seguir.

-Pero Bella… tu departamento queda lejísimo de aquí- dijo amablemente. Algo me decía que Edward había cambiado. No me estaba gritando y se mantenía lo mas lejos posible de mi si no que estaba muy cerca mío y hablándome dulcemente. Ese Edward levantaba nuevas emociones hacia el jamás descubiertas, hacia que me sienta rara no estar peleando con el.

-Entonces llamare un taxi- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Porque no habia traído celular no tenia ningún numero de taxi y la calle estaba desierta como para parar uno. El noto que eso no seria posible.

-¿quieres que te lleve yo?- preguntó el. Okey esto ya me asustaba.

-emm… no, tu entra a la fiesta, te estabas divirtiendo. Yo iré caminando, de veras- Dije yo alejándome un poco de el. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-bueno si tu lo dices… adiós- Allí estaba el Edward poco caballeroso. Entro a la fiesta y me dejo sola.

-estupido- susurre. Ahora debería enfrentar lo peor. Estaba lejísimo de mi casa y no sabia para donde caminar ya que no conocía estas calles. Me daba ganas hasta de llorar pero yo ya no era una niñita, tenia 20 años y tenia que ser fuerte. Sin mas remedio me sente en las escaleras de afuera de la casa de al lado y me saque el antifaz. De prontó sentí que habia alguien sentada al lado mio y que no estaba sola. Me di vuelta y allí estaba el de vuelta sentado mirándome con una sonrisa torcida que no habia notado que era tan hermosa.

-¿no habras pensado que dejaría a una chica asi a estas horas de la noche caminando sola por la calle o si?- yo sonréi un poco confundida. Se paro y me ofreció la mano para que me pare.

-Ven, vamos yo te llevo- dijo Edward comenzando la marcha hacia su auto. Y fuimos directo para mi edificio.


	2. Chapter 2: Engaño

CAP 2: ENGA O

pov edward

y yo desde cuando le hablaba a Bella? O mas bien desde cuando no me peleaba con Bella? Ya hab a pasado media hora y no hab a habido ning n insulto y lo peor es que no me asustaba de esto, estaba mas complacido que otra cosa.  
-Entonces C mo va todo?- pregunt tratando de sacar tema.  
-si creo que va todo bien sacando a tu hermana compr ndome ropa todo el tiempo y a tu otra hermana trayendo a chicos cada dos por tres pero sobrevivo- me aseguro. Yo me re .  
-Lo siento si molestan mucho ya sabes, ella son un poco insoportables- Le comente. Ella me sonri asintiendo.  
-igualmente, son geniales amigas a decir las nicas verdaderas y mejores que e tenido, me alegra que nos hayamos mudado juntas- me conto -Si sacando la parte del hermano molesto que viene cada vacaciones que tiene - le record mientras doblaba a la esquina de su edificio. Ella miro hacia la ventana con un tono que jam s hab a visto.  
-Bueno eso cambiaria si no me llevar a mal con el - dijo mirando al piso. Eso no era verdad. A veces yo era el que comenzaba todo.  
-Si, creo que eso tambi n, pero creo creo que esta cambiando - le replique, o mas bien me atrev a hacerlo porque eso era ir un poco mas haya de lo normal, era atreverme a decirle que no quer a pelear mas con ella.  
-Si, tal vez si- replico mir ndome. Algo que tampoco hab a notado era que ella tambi n tenia unos ojos color casta o chocolate hermosos y deb a decir la verdad.  
Cuando la deje en la puerta del edificio de su casa me miro desde afuera del auto y saludo con la mano en forma de despedidia. Yo baje la ventanilla.  
-Emm Bella - la llame, ella me miro dispuesta a escucha.  
-si?  
-Te ves muy linda con ese vestido- le plantee. Pude hasta sentir como Bella se sonrojo y me asinti .  
-Muchas gracias, adi s. Dijo mientas se alejaba.

Pov Bella

Vi como se alejaba y de verdad admito que me asuste con el cumplido que dijo. No sabia que era de esos chicos y es que solo lo ve a con ojos de desconfianza y rareza como si no supiera mucho de lo que pasaba entre el y yo o como si una parte de nuestra relaci n se hubiera perdido y de pronto no hab a gritos ni llantos, que sol amos hacer cuando ramos peque os ni nada por el estilo.  
Cuando llegue arriba me saque el vestido hermoso y lo deje en la habitaci n de Alice. Ya que por mucho que me gustaba era de Alice y se lo ten a que devolver. Me puse la pijama de victoria secret, pero de las c modas, era incre ble los pijamas que pod as encontrar all .  
Luego de eso me acost y apartar de ah no recuerdo nada mas. No hiso falta que llamara a Alice para decirle que me iba o a Rose ellas se enterar an para cuando Edward vuelva a la fiesta que es lo que seguro har a.

A la ma ana siguiente era la nica de la casa consiente y que no tenia resaca, eso me hiso sentir la necesidad de decirle a mis amigas que les hab a advertido que ya no ramos chicas de secundaria como antes como para hacer este tipo de cosas, sin embargo Rosalie y Alice eran dos hermanas bastante fiesteras y con Edward formaban el tri perfecto de las fiestas mejor organizadas del instituto a las cuales me vi obligada a asistir a todas ya que era invitada especial seg n Alice. Sin embargo yo no era una de ellas a mi me gustaba las cosas mas tranquilas y por alguna casualidad hab a terminado con ellas siendo mejores amigas.  
Esta ma ana tenia que ir temprano a la chocolater a ya que mi madre me hab a pedido que abriera yo. Asi que all me dirig luego de ba arme, cepillarme los dientes y el pelo y cambiarme. Cuando llegue hice la peque a traves a de comerme un para de bombones ya que venia sin desayunar y un caf de Starbucks no era suficiente para mi. Todo en el local era tranquilo, sol an venir hombres a buscar cajas de bombones con distintas formas para regalarles a sus novias o esposas por diferentes situaciones siempre eran asi, tambi n ven an los ni os que a mi madre y a mi tanto nos gustaba recibir y debo admitir que a algunos peque os clientes especiales le regal bamos algunos bombones y era porque mi mama era amante de los ni os, pero los que vinieron esta tarde realmente me sorprendieron.  
Un hombre bien vestido que parec a un empresario bien pagado con el cabello estirado para atr s y un saco que te hacia cuestionar que tela era la que hacia que se le viera tan lujosa, parec a de unos 25 a os y debo admitir que parec a bastante buen mozo entro acompa ado de una joven que parec a de mi misma edad. Ella era realmente y literalmente hermosa y parec a una modelo famos sima. Ten a rulos rubios y dorado de un color que jam s hab a visto que ca an a su costado y se hab a puesto una evilla que quedaba a la perfecci n con su pelo. Ven an bien acaramelados ya que el le susurraba algo a ella y ella contestaba hay, Joey por dios estamos en zona publica y se re an juntos. Entonces el hombre levanto la vista unos segundos para mirar a el mostrador y ver que tenia para elegir.  
- Qu les puedo servir?- pregunte la pregunta de siempre. El lo pens y miro a lo que parec a ser su novia.  
-No lo se tu que quieres Tanya?- le pregunto el tal Joey a su novia rubia. Ella lo pens pero no le dio tiempo ya que su celular comenz a sonar y tuvo que atender. Trate de no meterme en la conversaci n para escuchar pero se hacia casi imposible ya que ella tenia un tono muy nervioso al atender el tel fono. Cuando corto su novio la miro mal.  
-Era el?- le pregunt Joey a Tanya. Ella miro para abajo y asinti - Mi amor, Tanya dijiste que lo dejar as- dijo el tipo elegante fanfarroneando. Yo mientras tanto me hacia la distra da e iba sirviendo lo que el hombre me se alaba con su dedo mientras montaba una escenita con su novia.  
-Y asi lo hare Joey, dame tiempo por favor, sabes que el es importante para mi y que toma tiempo- El dejo de se alar y la abrazo mientras la besaba.  
-Lo se Tanya, es que no me banco ser el de segundo puesto- dijo Disgustado. Asi que de eso se trataba era tema de amantes. Me dio lastima el incr dulo chico que hab a llamado a su novia pensando que ella estaba trabajando cuando en realidad la muy lista y ramera andaba a hurtadillas con otro hombre, pero que despechada, no se merec a ni un bomb n pero como yo si me merec a esa plata le entregue la caja que hab a pedido el chico y el se la dio a Tanya, luego me pago y se fueron abrazados. Yo me re por lo recientemente pasado y volv de vuelta al trabajo. Mi madre vino unas cuantas horas despu s. Renee era de esas madres que confiaba mucho en sus hijos por lo cual no tenia problemas en dejarme el local a mi sola pero como siempre le gustaba inspeccionar venia para ver todo. No era un mal trabajo ya que los due os eran mis padres y me pagaban la universidad a cambio de que yo trabaje con un salario un poco mas bajo de lo normal.  
Alice a eso de las siete de la tarde me llamo a las apuradas.  
-Bella! Ni siquiera nos despertaste como se supone que cocinemos ahora a las visitas- Hay no! visitas? De seguro terminar a cocinando yo para los dem s mientras cenaba al mismo tiempo y para cuando les diera la cena les dir a que estaba cansada y que me tenia que recostar pero creo que esta vez lo hiso diferente.  
- Y que quieres que haga yo Alice? Quienes vienen?- pregunt . Se escucho una carcajada desde el otro lado del tel fono.  
-Vienen unos amigos de Edward, y Edward y su novia- dijo ella. Un gran silencio le sigui a esa oraci n. Supongo que hasta Alice dedujo el gesto que tenia puesto. Edward tenia novia? Pero si apenas lo cre a, lo conoc a como el t pico chico que se negaba a tener a una sola chica para estar con todas en noches seguidas. Era bastante cre ble Edward no era nada feo, mas bien era un chico hermoso pero y desde cuando yo cre a que era hermoso? Siempre lo hab a visto con indiferencia pero desde ayer a la noche mi vista por completo hab a cambiado hacia el como si no lo conociera del todo y me hubiera perdido una gran parte de su vida que consist a en madurar y comportarse como un hombre de una vez por todas.  
- Edward una novia?- pregunt incr dula. Pero y a mi que me importaba? Era su vida y pod a hacer lo que se le plazca con ella no tenia que andar cuestionando yo a ver si tenia o no a una chica para el solo.  
-Bell, Edward cambio, no es el mismo bueno si lo es pero me refiero a que es mas responsable con su vida, Por eso te tengo que pedir que traigas algunas cajas de sushi para comer, te queda de pasada y no cuesta nada, luego te devuelvo la plata si?- pregunt esperando una respuesta certera.  
-Alice -dije yo mientras caminaba indecisa.  
-Porfa!-pidi que casi pude sentir como se arrodillo para rogarme. Suspire y doble en la esquina para ir a solandersush la casa de sushi mas cercana que tenia a mi disposici n.  
-Est bien- le dije, mientras abr a la puerta del restaurante.  
-Gracias Bella! Eres la mejor de las mejores amigas- concluyo y yo corte. Ped mi orden que consisti en varias cajas de sushi y luego me tome un taxi. El portero me ayudo con el pedido de Alice hasta el ascensor y le agradec . De pronto la verg enza vino. No estaba bien vestida como para aparecer de pronto y ni maquillaje ten a para disimular mi desarreglo y las horas de aburrimiento que hab a pasado en el local. Cuando toque el timbre ya que no pod a sacar las llaves, Rosalie me abri y enseguida se ocupo de sacarme las cajas de encima. Me sonri y luego me abrazo sorpresivamente.  
-Gracias Bella acabas de salvar la noche, te deje la ropa en tu cama, la escogi Alice porque supusimos que estar as de camiseta y zapatillas- Dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.  
-Gracias Rose- dije.  
-Anda que nadie te vera est n todos en la cocina. Pase por el living corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitaci n. Alice y Rose me hab an dejado una blusa blanca suelta, unos pantalones ajustados y unas chatitas que de seguro eran ideas de Rose ya que Alice me hubiera puesto tacos. Cuando me vest me puse un poco de rubor y pintalabios y Sal a la cocina.  
Cuando rodee mi vista los vi a el chico Emmett del que Rosalie no soltaba sus labios, otro chico que sacaba los rolls de las cajas con Alice mientras se sonre an lo que mis ojos no pod an creer y de lo que seguro se quedaron petrificados es que la chica que estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward era una muchacha rubia hermosa con los rulos que le caian al costado su color de pelo el mismo que la chica de el local y la misma evilla, Era ella, era Tanya la que enga aba a su novio con Joey el muchacho empresario bien pagado. Ella puso la misma expresi n cuando me vio, se quedo quieta y luego se tubo que mover porque Edward se paro para saludarme.  
-Bella, cre mos que no llegar as- dijo el mientras se acercaba. La muchacha de rulos se acerco t midamente mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima ni yo a ella. Lo peor fue que luego de unos minutos me di cuenta y razone que el muchacho que la hab a llamado hoy era Edward, ella lo estaba enga ando con Joey y yo no sabia que hacer y donde meterme para no hablar de mas. Manten a un secreto bastante grande ah y no cre que ella quisiera que el sepa.  
-Pero aqu estoy- dije volviendo a mirarlo a Edward con una sonrisa forzada. El me dedico una sonrisa torcida y deposito su mano sobre la cadera de la chica que no sabia donde meterse.  
-Bella ella es Tanya- dijo Edward mir ndola- mi novia- dijo Edward. Tanya no sonri ni siquiera me miro, se quedo quieta mirando a su novio o mas bien a el incr dulo muchacho que estaba siendo enga ado. Yo le asent con otra sonrisa forzada. No pod a hacer nada m s. Me quise esconder, escabullir y no salir hasta que todos se vayan. Por suerte nadie prestaba mucha atenci n a la tensi n que se estaba creando all . Emmett se acerco a mi mientras Rosalie pon a la mesa.  
-Hola, de seguro me recuerdas, soy el muchacho del sill n bueno y tambien amigo de Edward pero creo que se te grabara mas el otro apodo- Dijo extendiendo su mano para que la apriete. Yo hice lo que deb a y sonre .  
-Si Emmett, es un gusto- le dije tratando de despistarme.  
-Por fin trajiste la comida, ya empez bamos a desaparecer del hambre- Nos re mos por la exageraci n.  
-Creo que el mantel esta en el living- Dijo Rosalie buscando por todos lados. Yo me prend en una idea de desaparecer de all . No mire a Edward ni a Tanya de ah en mas.  
-Yo voy!- dije gritando mientras sal a hacia la sala. Pero para mi sorpresa Tanya salto al mismo tiempo.  
-Te acompa o- dijo ella mientras me segu a. No, no, no Por qu me seguia? Tal vez me pedir a el favor de que no diga nada pero como si yo no supiera lo que tenia y no que hacer. Saque sin pensar el mantel de la mesa del living y aunque ten amos otros no quer a gastar tiempo para que Tanya me hablara. C mo le pod a hacer eso a Edward? Yo se que el era un tonto por si y no me cansaba de decirlo pero con su nueva actitud de chico maduro cre a que seria capaz de darle todo lo que ella quisiera entonces Por qu se lo hacia?  
-Entonces bella verdad?- pregunto como si nada. Yo me quede callada por unos segundos, no dije nada ni me dedique a mirarla solo arrastre el mantel hasta dejar a la mesa desnuda sin nada.  
-Aha- le dije, algo tenia que comentar.  
-Entonces Bella Eres la de la tienda de chocolates!- me acuso par ndose en frente m o. Eso me tomo por sorpresa por lo que la mire sin nada que decir, a decir verdad su gesto tambi n me daba un poco de miedo.  
-Tanya escucha yo - hubiera continuado y hubiera tartamudeado mucho pero tenia que explicarle que no me animar a a decir nada, por mas que lastime a Edward, pero eso era lo de menos ya que el y yo no ten amos la mejor relaci n.  
-No, tu a escucha- dijo fulmindandome con la mirada, yo la escuche con atenci n- Mira se que te haces la tonta, sabes muy bien lo que viste asi que dimelo- me pidi de malas. Pero yo tenia una cosa que preguntar.  
- El que llamo hoy en el local era edward?  
-Claro que era el, y espero que entiendas que el no sabe nada y que asi somos felices, asi que si se llega a enterar lo tomare como que tu tuviste algo que ver y cr eme que eso no te har feliz- me amenazo- Entendiste?- pregunto con una mirada asesina. Trague saliva y le asent entrecortadamente.  
-Igual, yo no dir a na-da- le conteste. Ella me sonrio falsamente.  
-Bien, eso espero- No pod a creer lo falsa que era era la novia de el hermano de Alice y Rosalie. Lo peor de todos es que no pod a decirle nada, no era la indicada para decirle al chico con el que viv a peleando que su novia tenia un amante bien pagado. Eso era lo peor de todos. 


	3. Chapter 3:  La verdad

Capitulo 3: la verdad

Pov B

Cuando regresábamos las dos estábamos cayadas. Esta vez Edward no la agarro por la cintura si no que no hiso nada, dejo que se siente sola en el asiento al lado de el. Yo me disculpe y dije que no tenía mucha hambre y que seria mejor que me dejaran ir a descansar. ¿la verdad? No tenia sueño me sentía mal y no por la relación de la perra novia de Edward y de el si no que porque era cómplice del engaño. Jamás me gustaba meterme en esas cosas y el hecho de no decirle a Edward me ponía nervioso. No era muy buena escondiendo cosas y mi padre decía que lo hacia solo cuando me comprometía a hacerlo. Además Jasper y Alice parecían llevarse de lo mejor, Emmett parecía ser el nuevo novio de Rose, el que mejor me caía de todos, y Edward… Edward estaba con su novia Tanya y yo no estaba con nadie, estaba sola y sin novio.

Cuando entre a mi habitación di un gran suspiro y no hice nada mas que quedarme vestida con ropa y todo.

Pov Edward.

Solo se fue a dormir y no tuve tiempo ni de decirle adiós. No Edward! ¿Que piensas? Tienes a Tanya ella si te diría adiós! Pero creí que no seria lo mismo. Amaba a Tanya pero ella siempre se notaba mas distante cada día que pasábamos viviendo juntos. Al principio era romántico, ahora nos estábamos volviendo una pareja normal y corriente y a veces sentía que la magia nuestra se estaba agotando.

-Entonces… ¿el sábado que viene quieren ir a jugar al bowling?- preguntó Emmett mientras terminaba su california roll. Todos lo miramos sin comprender.

-Ni si quiera planeamos lo que vamos a hacer Emmett ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Jasper con un tono humorístico.

-Bueno que prefieren ¿ir a un bar y pagar por unos tragos o jugar al bowling gratis gracias a mi tío Artie?- Todos nos reíamos. Yo recordaba muy bien a su tío Artie de los bowling vivíamos jugando juntos con Jasper y el cuando éramos pequeñitos.

-Bowling- dijeron todos en unísono.

-Bueno, entonces, Edward y yo, Rose y Emmett y Jasper y Alice- será genial! Guerra de parejas- dijo Tanya mientras reía. No, aguarden ¿y bella? Rayos ¿Edward y a quien le importa Bella? Me dije a mi mismo. Pero la respuesta también me la respondía yo solo.

-¿Y Bellas? ¿querrá venir?-se preguntó Rose. Alice asintió.

-Pues a mi no me parece justo dejarla sola, ella es nuestra mejor amiga- dijo Alice solo mirando a Rosalie que le asintió con toda razón. Pero ¿y Bella con quien iria?

-Pero no creo que quiera- dijo Tanya de malas, eso fue algo que no entendí mucho, la miramos todos sin comprender pero yo mas aun- Bueno… guerra de parejas, no creen que Bella se sienta incomoda…

Y aunque asi lo veía me daba lastima dejarla sola. Alice dijo que lo hablaría con Bella luego y pasamos a otro tema. Luego de que pasaron la una de la mañana nos no despedimos y volvimos al departamento. Tanya venia hablando cosas que no escuchaba mucho, yo estaba en mis propios pensamientos pero cuando termine la mire y tenia un gesto malo.

-¿dijiste algo amor?-le pregunté mientras bajaba de las nubes.

-Edward! Me e echado un monologo frente a ti y tu ni escuchaste!- se quejo.

-Bueno lo siento ¿pero y que dijiste?- pregunté densamente. Ella me sonrió.

-Que tus hermanas y tus amigos me caen muy bien- dijo con un tono brillante. Yo le sonreí. Sabría que le agradarían. Emmett y Jasper eran los mejores amigos que yo podía tener y Alice y Rose… bueno yo siempre había querido tener hermanos pero ellas también eran buenas… ¿y Bella? Ella era bastante buena. Nunca me había detenido a pensar que clase de persona era ella yo solo sabia que cuando peleábamos solos tenia algo en la cabeza "niña engreída, histérica, tonta, creída, egoísta y mal criada" pero ahora que abría los ojos parecía que era una chica bastante agradable y en eso pensaba, recordaba todas mis largas y melancólicas peleas con ella para descubrirla con ojos mas gentiles en vez de enojados como lo estaba en esos momentos.

Cuando llegamos a casa estábamos los dos demasiado cansados y aunque Tanya se me volvió muy acaramelada yo no quise hacer nada esa noche, claro que la deje un poco enojada pero tenia que comprender que la universidad y los estudios no eran pura diversión como para después estar de diez en la cama.

-Tanya…- le dije metiéndome en la cama. Ella enseguida se me pego a mi como un mono pequeño a su madre… bueno ese no era un buen ejemplo. Nota en mente: dejar de ver animal planet.

-Dime amor- dijo ella.

-¿Que anduviste haciendo hoy?… no te vi en todo el día y llame a tu jefe pero dijo que no volvías a trabajar hasta el lunes- Tanya era una modelo. Una muy bien pagada a decir verdad, era hermosa tanto de afuera como de adentro. Pero como decía mi madre y como me advirtió, el amor te vuelve ciego, a veces con Tanya lo creía asi porque luego de estar saliendo con ella un tiempo me di cuenta que no era lo que pensaba, claro que tampoco era como para dejarla porque eran pequeños detalles.

-Yo emm… Eddie te dije…- dijo ella poniéndose tensa. Yo le negué con la cabeza, jamás había mencionado nada.

-no, no comentaste que hoy saldrías- le recordé.

Fui al… gimnasio, Joey me lo pidió- Joey era el molesto jefe de Tanya, la vivía molestando aunque ella parecía muy feliz en asistirlo.

-Agh okey, mejor voy a dormir- dije de mal humor por oír el nombre de aquel molesto tipo. Me di vuelta dándole la espalda a Tanya quien no se movió por unos minuto y luego se fue a la otra punta de la cama y se quedo dormida. Algo me decía que una pelea se venia.

A la mañana cuando desperté Tanya ya se había ido pero en la cama había dejado un pequeño papel color verde claro que tenia su letra bien en claro

"_créeme, se que te molesta Joey pero gracias a el puedo hacer esto Edward, te amo de verdad y no quiero que peleemos. Besos. Tanya"_

Ella siempre dejaba estas cartas y se iba temprano cuando dejábamos algo inconcluso. Eso a veces me molestaba pues demostraba que no tenia el valor suficiente como para decírmelo en la cara.

-Me bañe lentamente, quería pensar y razonar algunas cosas que todavía no me quedaban en claro, a la vez quería buscar respuestas a las desapariciones de esta manera de Tanya, de verdad eran muy extrañas. Pero al fin y al cabo ¿de que me quejaba? Todo hombre quería una novia que le de su espacio, anqué ese no se su principal objetivo.

Con tanto tiempo libre hoy ya que no tenia universidad no tuve otra mejor idea que ir a ver a mis hermanas a su departamento. Me puse unos jeans oscuros con unas zapatillas blancas del mismo color que mi camiseta y salí afuera. Nueva York estaba sufriendo un maratón de tormentas lamentablemente asi que volví a entrar a mi departamento para buscar las llaves del auto y meterme en el. Las calles estaban llenas de tráfico asi que trate casi media hora en llegar. Subí al departamento por el ascensor principal y toque el timbre. Tardaron en atenderme. Al fin cuando alguien abrió la puerta. La vi a Bella parada frente a mi. No me miraba si no que estaba con el teléfono. Me hiso una señal para que pase y luego hiso una para que espere unos segundos.

-Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó pero luego se retracto-Bueno no es que no puedas venir, yo me refería a…- una cosa que descubría de bella, la nueva bella, es que era muy insegura con sus palabras, siempre tenia miedo de que malinterpretaran por eso deduje que no le gustaría que se enojen con ella.

-Tranquila, entendí muy bien, vengo a verlas. Ayer… cenando y todo no tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre la familia y todo eso- le replique, ella asintió lentamente entendiendo.

-Bien y… ¿te sirvo algo?- preguntó con un tono dulce mientras se encogí de hombros. Yo le negué y me senté en el sofá.

-donde están las molestias?-pregunté curioso, ella se rio por el pequeño chiste.

-Bueno Alice se esta bañando y Rose no salió de la habitación- dijo mirando para abajo. Yo no comprendí muy bien pero me pare con un tono simpatico y fui hacia la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana rosalie. Bella me siguió no muy segura.

-Edward… no creo que…- yo la interrumpí riéndome.

-Vamos Bella solía hacer esto en la secundaria…veamos que esta haciendo Rosie- reí. Abrí la puerta de la habitación mientras Bella miraba curiosa en ella.

-EMMETT!- Grite yo. Si, dije que solía hacer esto y no le pegaba a cada muchacho que encontraba allí porque ni lo conocía. Pero Emmett, el era como mi hermano.

-Ouh! Edward! Hermano ¿Qué tal?- dijo Emmett sonrojado, yo no lo mire nada contento. Rosalie hiso un berrinche se tapo con la frasada y me miro hechando chispas.

-EDWARD! Porque siempre haces esas chiquilianadas!- dijo mientras se para con la frasada tapándola dejando a Emmett en bóxers. Nos cerro la puerta rápidamente de un portazo y no pude evitar echarle una mirada a Bella que me miraba con un tono gracioso.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso- me reprocho ella entre le sonreí y suspire.

-Necesitaba volver a sentirme en casa- dije mientras volvia al sofá le hice señas para que se sentara conmigo y tímidamente lo hiso.

-Esto es extraño- dije sacándolo de la nada. Ella me miro atentamente. Es verdad, era de lo mas extraño. No solo porque moleste a mi hermana con ella si no por el hecho de tnerla tan cerca y no insultarla y a pesar de todo eso no me sentaba tan mal… me gustaba.


	4. Chapter 4: Amigos

Capitulo 4: Amigos

Pov Ed

Bella me miro un poco confundida luego de que dije aquello

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

-A nosotros… sentados…juntos…sin pelear, parece de lo mas loco- dije yo sorprendido, Bella me asintió.

-Siempre hay una segunda vista de las cosas-dijo ella. Lo tome bastante significativo.

-Si, claro, ya no te veo como una real molestia. Creo que podríamos ser geniales amigos- le comente yo mirándola. Ella me sonrió.

-Si, podríamos intentarlo, después de todo, hace un día que no peleamos- bufo. Yo me reí.

-Entonces- dije cobrando postura con fuerza extendí la mano pero no entendió- amigos!- le dije. Ella sonrio y me extendió la mano.

-Amigos!- dijo. Con un tono lleno de potencia.

Nos quedamos sonriendo unos minutos. Esto no era posible. Yo sabia porque había venido aquí. No quería ver a mis hermanas, yo solo quería ver a Bella… y todo había salido mal porque ahora me quería con una amigo. ¿y eso estaba mal? Es decir yo tenia a Tanya, pero Tanya estaba de malas y aunque la amaba, volver a ver a Bella en la fiesta fue como un flechazo. Al principio no sabia que era ella. Solo vi a una chica bonita, con el cabello color castaño, y un vestido que me dejaba soñando en todos lados pero como sabia que tenia a Tanya y que no quería llegar a confundirme y lastimarla la mejor manera de olvidarme a Bella de una manera era de la otra, es decir, haciéndola mi amiga, es mas podría llegar a hacer mi mejor amiga y seriamos geniales porque ya podía sentir la química entre nosotros. Como mejores amigos como casi hermanos…como lo que yo no quería.

Bella pov

¿Amigos, era un chiste? Al parecer no porque sonaba muy entusiasta. ¿y por que no? Es decir me trataba bien y ya nos veíamos siendo como los mejores amigos, fiestas, charlas y música… bueno y muchas cosas mas.

Pasamos hablando toda la tarde me conto que estaba estudiando arquitectura y yo le conté sobre literatura. Admiramos algunos libros que yo había leído y nos reímos un rato hasta que Tanya, su novia engañadora con hombres ricos lo llamo. Según lo que yo escuchaba Tanya y el había peleado ¿Por qué lo habrían hecho?

Espero que yo no tuviera conmigo, es decir, tenia un gran secreto en manos por lo tanto yo estaba involucrada en ese asunto de los engaños.

-Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, Tanya jamás espera- me dijo parándose. Yo me pare al lado de el y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta. Se la abri y lo salude con la mano.

-Adios Amiga!- dijo bufando. Yo me reí.

-Adios Edward, suerte con… Tanya- Augh! Me caia mal esa chica. Pero que podía hacer yo, recién la concia.

Cuando cerre la puerta di un gran suspiro que se hoyo por toda la casa.

-Hola Bella!- dijo una voz varonil pero a la misma vez amigable haciendo que se me pongan los pelos de puntas.

-Dios!- dije pegando un salto del susto, Emmett me miro con un tono divertido.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte- dijo el- Donde esta el interrumpe momentos salvajes?- dijo refiriéndose a Edward. Yo me reí.

-Se acaba de ir a buscar a Tanya- le respondí. Emmett puso un gesto malhumorado.

-Augh… Tanya- dijo como si maldijera. Yo lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunté.

-Nada… es solo que… Tanya es una malhumorada, no le gusta hacer nada con nosotros, solo quiere a Edward para ella sola… no es que eso este mal, pero desde que el sale con ella, lo vemos con dificultad a Edward- Dijo Emmett mirando a como salía Rosalie de la habitación. Ella se sento junto a el en el sofá y me observo.

-Y ¿de que hablan?- preguntó. Yo me limite a responderle y Emmett lo dijo en voz clara y alta.

-De Tanya- cuando Emmett dijo eso Rose se encogió de hombros. Y no me dijo nada. Tal vez sospechaba que tenia algo de culpa en a ver comenzado el tema pero era imposible no hablar de esa perra. Si Edward tan solo pudiera descubrir que Tanya lo engañaba no sentiría esta culpa que me mataba por verlo tan enamorado de ella y ella ni lo quería. ¿Por qué lo engañaba? Edward no pareció ser un mal chico, la trataba bien y el otro día cuando ella estaba en su regazo parecía una pareja ya acostumbrados el uno al otro. Además de que ese tal Joey no era mas lindo que Edward, pero ni por lo pies le llegaba, pero luego comprendí que había algo en el medio que se lo nombraba como dinero entonces todo era posible. La familia de Edward era una familia era una familia bastante adinerada pero ellos no tenían posesión de la plata ya que los padres no habían muerto y eran un poco jóvenes para mantener tanta suma de dinero en el banco o en sus billeteras. En cambio Joey parecía ser un hombre ya dueño de si mismo y con plata propia entonces el la podía gastar donde quisiera y con quien quisiera.

Me fui a bañar y luego a la universidad ya que hoy si tenia. No tarde en concentrarme en mis estudios y enfocar unas horas en lo que era mi futuro trabajo.

Pov Edward

Las cosas fueron pasando asi durante dos meses. Tanya y yo seguíamos juntos a pesar de todo. Emmett y Jasper continuaban conmigo y mis hermanas estaban igual de molestas que siempre. Con Bella la cosa si había dado un giro de 360° ahora ella era como mi mejor amiga, claro que ese puesto en la vida de ella dejaba mucho por desear pero me conformaba. se mantuvo mi relación con ella de la manera menos esperada. La verdadera cosa empezó cuando Tanya cánselo la cita conmigo porque se tubo que quedar con Joey trabajando hasta tarde, Bella estaba en su casa lo mas tranquila y como no tenia nada que hacer me pase por su casa. Se que a Tanya no le había caído bien Bella porque eran muy diferentes en si, a bella le gustaba las cosas mas simples y era bastante estudiosa y trabajadora además de ser mas humilde mientras que Tanya iba a las cosas grandes, le gustaba que la saque a cenar era una modelo muy linda y le gustaba mucho llamar la atención. Cada vez que Tanya no estaba que eran muchas las veces, yo me iba con Bella al local de chocolates de su madre que al verme se quedo con la boca abierta, no la podíamos culpar de seguro Bella antes le habría dicho un montón de cosas mías que no eran de las mejores. Pero ni bien me vio venir dos días seguidos a la chocolatería le empecé a caer bien y Renee a mi.

Hoy también vería a Bella ya que ninguno de los dos tenía universidad los miércoles. Salí del volvo estacionado y entre al local que estaba en frente. La chocolatería de los Swan era muy linda, tenia ese toque hogareño y dulce, cuando entrabas los olores de la cocina y los chocolate se formaban creando el aroma a dulce irresistible.

-Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo ella. Yo le sonreí y pase detrás del mostrador. Le bese la mejilla y ella sonrió. Adoraba estar con Bella, ella era muy simple.

-Decidí venir a saludarte- dije simplemente mientras me sentaba en un banquito.

-¿No tenias una cita con Tanya?- me pregunto desconfiando.

-Si… pero…- le dije, ella me miro.

-pero?

-tubo que ir a ver a Joey- le dije. Augh Joey Joey Joey era ya lo único que importaba para ella. Claro que sospeche que tal vez me estaba engañando con Joey pero era imposible ya que Tanya era muy leal y yo sabia que ella me amaba.

-Joey…- dijo ella con un tono pensativo dejando una oración inconclusa.

-Si, ese imbécil me esta quitando mi novia- dije con rabia. Ella palmeo mi espalda y suspiro.

-Edward… nunca as creído que… tal vez Tanya te este…- bajo el tono de voz y no se escucho la ultima palabra. Igualmente sabia a lo que se refería.

-engañando?- pregunté con una sonrisa inocente. Ella me asintió. Jamás creí que se haga tan notorio y a pesar de pensar eso no quería creerlo, Tanya no era asi ella me amaba y aunque había algunas noches que llegaba entre las 5 y 6 de la mañana porque "se quedaba trabajando en nuevos diseños y modelándolos" llegue a creer que me tomaba del pelo.

-Edward, yo… solo es una suposición… es que ella… ella nunca…- le interrumpí.

-Si lo se, pero no se si confiar o no en ella. Una parte me dice que Tanya me ama y la otra sospecha de porque ella esta todo el tiempo afuera y jamás tiene tiempo para nosotros- Le dije, ella se quedo mirándome como si me entendiera a la perfección y a la vez con un gesto doloroso como si supiera todo lo que pasara y aun mas de todo lo que yo sabia en mi propia relación.

Pov Bella.

No podía creer, el si sospechaba, tenia que a ver hablado de esto antes con el asi podría por lo menos a verlo animado a que averigue un poco mas. Pero ahora no sabia que hacer. Lo veía tan triste y preocupado por su relación con la idiota de Tanya que hasta daba ganas de ayudarlo a descubrir que clase de mujer era Tanya. Pero eso quedaba mas que prohibido esto ya lo había hablado con Tanya mas que mil veces cuando nos veíamos cenando todos juntos.

_Flashback_

_-Entonces… sigues sin decirle nada- dije yo mientras le serbia café. Ella apenas me miro estaba concentrada en buscando algo en su cartera._

_-SI ¿algún problema con eso?- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada._

_-No, ningún problema, es solo que… lo estas lastimando a escondidas Tanya- le dije. Ella me volvió a fulminar con la mirada._

_-Mira Bella, se que te as vuelto una gran amiga de Edward y que por mala suerte te tengo que andar tratando bien en frente de el pero eso no te da derecho a controlar mi relación con MI novio, porque eso es lo que es, con amante o sin amante- recuerdo que me dijo. Me dio ganas de echarla de MI casa a patadas pero había algo que se llamaba mantener la calma y ella era la novia de Edward y yo no podía andar insultándola como se lo merecía por mas que quisiera._

_-Escucha…- me volvió a decir pero mas calmada y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera calibrando su presión para no volver a gritarme. Cuando los abrió esos ojos me dieron mas sinceridad que nunca. Sabia que ahora hablaría con la verdadera Tanya- Yo se que te preocupa esto… y la verdad es que tienes razón… yo se que esta mal lo que estoy haciendo y se que la única relación con la que Edward no a engañado a una mujer es con la nuestra, pero debes entenderme Bella, Joey es mi jefe y si yo lo dejo mi carrera se va por el drenaje asi como mis intentos de ser actriz- Dijo aunque creí que lo ultimo fue para ella misma. Dios Santo! No puede ser Tanya me trato bien, me miro bien, me hablo bien… había algo malo pero luego descubrí que no._

_-Se lo dirás?- pregunte al fin cuando volví de la realidad. Ella lo pensó unos segundos y luego me miro a los ojos._

_-Claro que se lo diré… cuando tenga tiempo para aclarar que es lo que realmente entiendo… mientras tanto Bella te quiero pedir un favor a cambio de algo- me pidió, yo la mire sin mucha confianza. ¿Por qué debería hacerle un favor a aquella arrastrada? Siguió mirándome ya con ojos de suplica._

_-depende…- le dije con un aire desafiante, pero ella no le dio importancia, siguió mirándome como lo había hecho antes._

_-Necesito que no le des ideas, que no saques el tema de engaños o cosas por el estilo, no quiero tenerlo en casa con esas ideas- me dijo, si claro yo le estaba haciendo un favor y ella a cambio…_

_-y yo que gano con eso?- pregunté confundida. Ella miro como si fuera obvio… la verdad querida amiga es que no lo era!_

_-A cambio yo te tratare bien como te lo mereces… no eres una mala muchacha Bella y me equivocado en tratarte mal… pero cuando te enteraste del secreto me asuste un poco._

_-Porque? Buchona no soy, Tanya- le asegure. Ella se rio un poco por mi expresión._

_-bueno…antes cuando nos mudamos a NY Edward, me dijo que sus hermanas vivían con una chica bastante odiosa, que vendrías a ser tu, pero luego vi que te miro con tanto brillo de confianza que además de celos pensé que creería cualquier cosa que tu le digas entonces tuve que pensar varias veces para responderme si tu eras esa supuesta chica odiosa… y es que no lo parecías para nada- dijo Tanya asegurándome. Yo le sonreí débilmente._

_-Bueno… gracias, supongo- le respondí sin saber que decirle o hacer._

_Fin del flashback_

Claro que la seguía viendo a Tanya como una idiota, ella seguía sin decirle a Edward sobre su supuesta relación con Joey. Igualmente rompí mi promesa con Tanya, le hable a Edward sobre que haría con ella pero no me sentí como debí a verme sentido, ahora que mantenía una muy buena relación con Edward me dolía que el no pudiera ser feliz… asi yo tampoco podía serlo.


End file.
